Generally, the starting mechanism for an internal combustion engine such as an automotive engine comprises an electric starting motor, which is engaged via a pinion gear to mating teeth on a flywheel, which in turn is attached to the crankshaft of the engine. When the electric starting motor receives electric current from an electric storage battery, the teeth of the pinion gear on the end of the motor armature shaft are automatically brought into engagement with the teeth of the flywheel, thereby causing the crankshaft to rotate. Once the engine has started, that is, once the engine commences operation via the typical internal combustion cycle, the pinion gear of the starting motor is automatically disengaged, and the flywheel continues to rotate due to the movement of the crankshaft.
A typical flywheel is a substantially solid metal (e.g. steel) cylindrical metal plate spline-fit to the crankshaft, and thus turns with the crankshaft at engine rpm (e.g. usually at least several thousand rpm). The shapes can vary depending on a number of factors including type and manufacturer of the engine or flywheel. The flywheel side facing away from engine usually has at least a substantial smooth surface that interacts with the clutch disc (and any clutch lining on the disc). Because of the frictionally interaction between the clutch and the flywheel, substantial heat is generated.
Additionally, because flywheels are attached to the crankshaft of an engine, heat can be built up in the engine housing and transferred from the flywheel to the clutch assembly. The substantial heat can warp the clutch disc or other parts of the clutch assembly. The warping can cause clutch chatter or degrade the clutch performance. The heat can cause the engine to run inefficiently, or possibly cause clutch failure.
It is therefore a primary object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved engine flywheel that improves over deficiencies in the art.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide and improved apparatus and method that includes a heat management function integrated into the flywheel.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide and improved apparatus and method that incorporates fins or vanes into one or both sides of an engine flywheel to create a fan effect to cool a clutch assembly and other engine components.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide and improved apparatus and method that mills away material of the flywheel to create the fins or vanes.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide and improved apparatus and method that allows for flexibility in design so that by location, size, angle, or shape the fins or vans can direct air flow in different patterns and speeds into the clutch assembly.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide and improved apparatus and method that meets structural and strength criteria or exceeds the same.
These and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features and advantages. No single embodiment need provide each and every object, feature, or advantage.